Dad Versus Daddy
by Orrymain
Summary: The Mouseketeers all have a dilemma facing them. Can they each handle their problems without hurting their fathers?


Dad Versus Daddy Author: Orrymain Author Email: (Feedback welcome)  
Author Website: Category: Slash, Mini-Angst, Drama, Romance, Established Relationship Pairing: Jack/Daniel ... and it's all J/D Rating: PG-13 Season: Beyond the Series - October 2008 Spoilers: None Size: 40kb Written: November 10-11,14, December 8,17-18, 2004 Summary: The Mouseketeers all have a dilemma facing them. Can they each handle their problems without hurting their fathers?  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. A gal can dream though!  
Notes: 1) Hanky Warning!  
2) Sometimes, Jack and Daniel speak almost telepathically. Their "silent" words to each other are indicated by asterisks instead of quotes, such as Jack, we can't  
3) Silent, unspoken thoughts by various characters are indicated with in front and behind them, such as Where am I  
4) This fic stands alone, but it does reference my past fics, "Stargate" 5) Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: Claudia, QuinGem, Drdjlover, Linda, Pepi!

Dad Versus Daddy by Orrymain

Jack lined up the three oldest Jackson-O'Neill children in the living room of their home.

"Mouseketeers, sound off," he ordered.

"Geez, Dad, don't you think you're taking this Mouseketeer thing a little too far?" Jennifer asked, grateful this wasn't something her father did every day. He must have watched one of his 'Mickey Mouse Club' videotapes this morning.

"A rebellion? Give me back your ears!"

Jennifer sighed, then relented, knowing she'd never make it out of the house until she went along. When her father was in a playful mood, there was no stopping him.

"Jennifer! I'm going to school, and immediately after school, I'm going by Bev's for about an hour or so. I'll be home by five o'clock in time for dinner, but if I get delayed, I'll phone, and no, I won't accept a ride from strangers."

Jack nodded his approval and then looked at the second child expectantly.

"David! I have my homework in my backpack, and Daddy is picking me up at my school and then taking me to buy new shoes."

Jack smiled, turned his attention towards the youngest Mouseketeer, and said, "And?"

"Noa! No go school yet. Play Bij and K'tie," she giggled.

Jack picked her up and said, "And I just may join you!" The youngster was too young for regular school, but she did have a special class she would be going to that afternoon. Until then, she was free to play at home with the beagles. Jack gave her a kiss, and still holding her, looked at Jen and David. "We love you guys. Have a good day."

Daniel walked in from the kitchen and handed David his lunch. He looked at Jennifer and asked, "Do you need any money?"

"Nope, Dad already gave me some. Gotta go!"

Within minutes, Jennifer and David were on their way to their respective schools. Both were attending new schools this year, closer to their new home, and each were making new friends as the school year progressed.

True to her giggled words, as soon as Jack had put her down, Chenoa began playing with the two beagles.

Meanwhile, Jack and Daniel remained busy as bees tending to the Munchkins and the twins. With five children under the age of three, there was always a lot to do.

It was mid-morning when the phone rang. Jack answered.

"General O'Neill, this is Gloria Payne."

Jack and Daniel liked the Payne family and were pleased that the two young girls liked each other. They had attended kindercamp together, as well as some other programs for youngsters, and were currently enrolled in the same educational play camp.

"Mrs. Payne, top o' the mornin' to you."

She laughed at the Irish brogue she heard over the phone, and then said, "General ..."

"Mrs. Payne, call me Jack."

"And I'm Gloria."

"Gloria, it is. What can I do for you?"

"Well, actually, Chloe asked me if she could go to the park and play for a while, and she asked if Noa and Tia could come along."

"Tia Gentry?" Jack chuckled. "She's a cutie."

"Yes, she is. If it's all right with you and Daniel, I can pick Noa up in about thirty-five minutes. I thought, too, we'd stop and get some ice cream."

"Can't go wrong with ice cream!"

"My mother is visiting, and absolutely insists that any play date has to end with ice cream. I think it's part of her religion!"

They chuckled, and Jack put her on hold while he checked with Daniel and Chenoa, who was eager to go play with her friends and have an ice cream treat.

The arrangements were finalized, and Gloria arrived on schedule to pick the toddler up for her afternoon play date.

"It was so awesome," one boy said.

Another added, "And next month we get to go camping."

"Sounds like fun," David said. "What are the Adventure Guides?"

"David, you should join," the first boy replied. "The Adventure Guides is a lot of fun. We do lots of neat things with our fathers."

"I'd like that. How?"

David's friends talked about their small group which was part of the YMCA. The boys and their fathers met twice a month at one of their homes, doing all kinds of activities. David found himself totally enthused by it, and was looking forward to participating, until ...

"My dad said we might even go rafting next month. Do you think your dad will want to join?"

"My dad?" David was grateful when the boys were called back to class. My dad? I have two dads. Who do I ask?

"Sheila, did you see that cute guy eyeing you in Science class?"

"Of course. Isn't he awesome? I'm hoping he'll invite me to the next dance."

"That won't happen, Sheila," Mary Beth said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Jennifer asked.

The school had dances regularly, which even Jack admitted were well chaperoned, every month. Jennifer had only been to one at her new school.

"It's a father-daughter dance."

"Father-daughter? Isn't that like a throw back to the Dark Ages?" Jennifer asked.

"More like the Stone Age," Sheila remarked, sighing. "There goes my hot date, but at least my dad knows how to move."

Embarrassed at the prospect of a date with their fathers, the teenagers continued to discuss the dance. All knew that in spite of their protestations, they would attend. The school was trying various activities to promote parental involvement. Other activities focused on mothers, but this one was designed for the fathers and their daughters.

"You're going to come, aren't ya, Jen?"

"Sure, it'll be fun. I'm sure my ... oh no."

"What, Jen?"

"I don't know who to ask."

"Your father, silly!" Sheila chuckled.

"I have two fathers."

"What? Oh, another split home. Ask your mom who to invite," Mary Beth said a bit flippantly.

"No, you don't understand. My mother is dead. I mean, my mother and father, my birth mother and father, died in a car accident. My brother and sister and I were adopted recently."

"So ... ask your new dad," Mary Beth said.

"I have two dads."

A bit frustrated, Mary Beth said, "Jen, you can only have one father who has custody of you."

"No, I have two fathers, Dad and Daddy."

Mary Beth looked at Jennifer quizzically.

"What are you talking about?"

"I have two fathers for parents."

"Your parents are ... gay?" Sheila asked, surprised.

"They don't like labels, and neither do I."

"Wow," Sheila responded.

"What wow? That's disgusting. I have to go."

Jennifer saw Mary Beth's entire demeanor change in a few seconds. She had a strong feeling that she'd just lost a friend.

Her loss. I don't need friends like that.

She looked at Sheila, waiting for her to walk away, too.

"So, two dads, huh? That must be different."

"It is, but they're both great. If it weren't for Dad and Daddy, my brother and sister and I would have been separated. They kept us together, and ... they really are great."

"Which one is the better dancer?"

Jennifer smiled. It didn't look like Sheila was running anywhere.

"I don't know. I've only danced with Dad, but I don't want to hurt Daddy's feelings. I don't know what to do, Sheila. How do I choose?"

"Let's make a list of the pros and the cons. Come on." Sheila started to walk towards a table where they could sit, but then she realized Jennifer hadn't followed. She stopped and looked back. "Is something wrong?"

"You're, um, okay with it? I mean, with who my parents are?"

Sheila thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"Sure, it's all about family. My best friend, Sally; she's on her third dad. Her mom can't seem to make up her mind. My step-cousin, Rachel: she's got a dad in name only. Jen, you've got parents who are present and accounted for; so what if they're the same sex? I guess I'm not very big on labels, either. So, let's make a list."

Jennifer smiled brightly and joined her friend.

Jack and Daniel were still experimenting with various programs for Chenoa, who was too young for regular school, but they felt she needed some time outside the home to interact with others. One they had agreed to try was a special program for toddlers, ages three to five. Chenoa was the youngest member of the class that met for three hours each afternoon. They had signed her up for one three-month session, just to see how she liked it ... and how they liked it, too.

"Okay, children, remember Parent's Day is next Friday. We'll show off our arts and crafts, and sing our special song for them." Chenoa beamed at the thought of showing off for her fathers. "Here's a piece of paper with all the information on it."

The paper explained the regular meeting room would be undergoing some construction work so the presentation would be in the recital hall, which unfortunately was a smaller room. The note explained that they would have other Parent's Days in which both parents would be welcome.

"Because we can't meet in here due to the construction, we'll only have space for one parent per child." Chenoa's smile faded. "Okay, it's been a good day. Let's review what we learned."

As the youngsters cleaned up and readied themselves to meet their parents at the end of the session, Chenoa was still confused. She heard a couple of the other children talking about which parent to ask.

"Both come," she had said to them.

"No, Noa, you can only ask one parent," the older child stated.

"Yeah, just one," the other older child chimed in.  
The toddler didn't understand what construction meant, but what she did know was that she had to make a choice. She was totally deflated. How could she choose between her two fathers? As she waited for Daniel to pick her up, she sat quietly fidgeting with the note the teacher had given her. She felt afraid and sad.

As she saw Daniel drive up in his silver sports car, Noa stood up, the crumbled notice from the teacher falling to the ground.

The next day Daniel was in his den working on his laptop. He had some emails to respond to, including one from Yazid about a potential project in Argentina. As he typed, he heard a tiny whimper. Turning his swivel chair around, he saw Katie sitting at the den door, her tail wagging a mile a minute. He smiled.

"Come on in, Girl."

Katie ran in and jumped on Daniel's lap, giving him a slew of kisses, causing him to laugh as he petted her.

"Okay, okay." He held her in his arms, turning her so he could rub her belly. "You just love that, don't you?"

"Woof!" came the pleased answer.

"Hmmm. I'm getting a sense that this isn't just a routine visit, Katie."

"Woof!" she said, jumping off Daniel and going halfway to the door.

She turned, her tail wagging as quickly as it could. Her eyes were bright.

"Let me guess. You want to go for a walk?"

The youngest beagle ran around in circles excitedly.

"Okay. Let's go see what's happening downstairs."

Daniel had barely stood up when Jack walked in holding Bijou whose tail was also wagging wildly.

"Hey, Danny, Bij wants to ..." Daniel began to laugh loudly. "What's so funny?"

"The smart little things just double teamed us."

"Huh?"

"Bij wants to go for a walk, and she just cajoled you into taking her for one, right?"

"Well, she was so ... cute and insistent."

"And her daughter has learned well," Daniel said, looking down at Katie who lay down and rolled over. "Right, Miss Innocent."

"What's the verdict?" Jack asked.

"Jen's home. Let's round her and David up and let them watch the children for a few minutes."

"I always get nervous."

"Me, too," Daniel admitted, "but she's always followed the rules. She's getting older, so is David, and we have to respect that and treat them accordingly ... as long as they continue to earn that trust and respect."

"Okay, let's go."

At the park, Jack and Daniel played with their beagles and then watched as the dogs ran around nearby. They never went too far away.

"Jack, I think they wanted some quality 'us' time."

"Looks like it."

"Woof, woof ... wooooof, wooof, wooooof!"

"Jack, I think we've just been challenged."

"Okay, you mutts, you're on. Here we come!" Jack said, as he took off his jacket and gave chase.

For the next fifteen minutes, the four played an eager game of Tag, until Jack collapsed onto the ground and exclaimed to Bijou and Katie, "I give up! You win!"

Triumphantly, the two beagles stood on Jack's torso and sat down. Daniel laughed as he moved to a seated position on the grass.

"This has been fun, Girls, but we've been gone a long time. We better go home now."

Obiediently, Bijou and Katie walked to the park bench where their harnesses were, waiting for Jack and Daniel to put them on for the walk home.

Jack checked his watch.

"Whoa, we have been gone too long."

"No, just longer than we've ever been gone before when the children have been home alone," Daniel said hesitantly about their thirty-five minute adventure which still had several more minutes to go before they'd reach home.

"Nervous?"

"No ... gawd, yes."

"Let's go," Jack said.

The couple breathed a sigh of relief as they approached their house, and all looked well. As they headed for the front door, Jack stopped them.

"Oops, Danny, let's go around back so I can get the ladder. I want to get that limb off the top of the house.

During the last big storm, a part of a tree branch had fallen on top of the house. It wasn't heavy or big, but was just large enough to look funny and be annoying to the eye.

The lovers went to the gate, opened it, and ...

"Wha...what?"

"Oh, geez, she has the alarm on," Jack said as the blaring grew louder.

To Jack and Daniel's horror, they'd just set off their own security system, the alarm loud and grating. Daniel hurried to the patio door.

"Jen, turn it off!" Seeing none of the children in sight, he pulled out his cell phone and was about to dial when his phone rang. He saw the caller ID was their home number. "Jen, it's us. Turn off the security system."

"Yes, Daddy." There was a pause, and then the alarms silenced. Daniel unlocked the back door and ran inside. He called the security company and explained it was an accident, apologizing. He was about to call Sam when ...

"Danny, I've got Carter," Jack said, motioning to the cell phone in his hand. "No, Carter, everything's fine. Thanks for checking."

Jack and Daniel each took a big breath. Their system was complex and loud, and they were sure they'd hear about the false alarm from the neighbors. Still, in spite of the craziness, they were glad to know it worked, even the connection Sam had rigged that would alert her whenever the alarms sounded.

"Why'd you go around the back?" Jennifer asked as she led her siblings carefully down the stairs to join their parents.

"I was going to ... don't turn this on me," Jack said. "Why was the system on?"

"Did something happen while we were gone? Jack, we stayed at the park too long."

"That's obvious. From now on ..."

"Gawd!" the teenager exclaimed. "Dad, I always turn it on when we're all inside the house, unless I'm expecting someone. After that satellite guy recently, I just thought it would be a good idea, especially because there are so many of us. I can't win with you two!"

She ran to her room.

"Jen does a good job of watching all of us," David informed his parents sternly. "Why are you mad that she is doing what you've taught her, and me, to do?"

Leaving Jack and Daniel standing silently by the buffet, David ushered the younger children outside to play. They watched as he set up ToddlerTown and put the five youngest children inside.

"Too old!" Jonny announced.

"No, you're not, Jonny. I have to help Chenoa water the plants, and I can't do that and watch all of you at the same time. No breakouts!" David ordered.

Daniel sighed.

"Jack, we were wrong."

"Big time. We've drilled it into her head from the moment we brought the Mouseketeers home."

"And David's, too. We worry too much."

"No, parents worry; that's natural; but what you said earlier is true: she's earned our trust and our respect, and from now on, we have to make sure she knows that."

"Agreed," Daniel said. "David, too, though we can't leave all the children with him, but he's never let us down."

"They've been through the Stargate; they understand the risk even better than before."

"Come on, Babe, let's go apologize to Jen."

"Jen, may we come in?" Daniel asked as he tapped on her door.

"Like I could stop you."

"Say 'no'," Jack said through the door.

"You can come in."

Jennifer sat up on her bed, holding a large pillow in front of her protectively. Jack and Daniel each went to a different side of her bed and sat down.

"We were wrong, and we came to apologize," Daniel said.

"Apologies aren't always easy, Jen, especially for me," Jack said, "but I, we, owe you one."

"I would never put my family at risk. I always turn on the system unless I know someone is coming, or if we're downstairs, but the Munchkins wanted to play in their room, and I just thought it would be safer if the system was on."

"It was a good choice, Jen, and we're proud of you. We just ... worry because we love all of you so much."

"It would kill us if anything happened to you or to your brothers and sisters because we were careless."

"Like ... leaving them with me," she said defensively.

Jack and Daniel exchanged a look.

"No," Jack replied, "that's not careless; that's being smart. We're sorry, Jen. We ... sold you short, and we apologize."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not," Daniel said. "Maybe you can forgive us for being a little paranoid. You did everything right."

Slowly, a smile emerged on the teenager's face.

"I love them all so much, and ... you, two, too. I would never endanger them. Please believe that."

"We do," Daniel said, reaching out and taking hold of her hand.

Jack leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"We trust you, Jennifer. Peace?"

She nodded, "Peace, Dad." She tossed the pillow to the end of the bed and then said, "By the way, David is pretty strict with the babies, too, when you're gone. I know he gives in a lot when you're around, but when you're here, he doesn't have to be forceful. He knows the difference, and so do they."

"Yeah, we just saw a piece of that, too," Jack sighed.

Just then Jennifer's cell phone rang.

"I think that'll be Sheila. Can I invite her to dinner some time?"

"Sure," Daniel answered, "Just decide when, check with us first about the date, and then you can invite her."

"Thanks, Daddy."

Jennifer answered the phone and began her conversation with Sheila. Jack and Daniel moved to the door.

"Jen," Daniel called out. Seeing her pause, he said, "We love you."

"I love you, too, Daddy." A moment later, they were gone. "See, Sheila. They are the best parents. How can I only ask just one to the dance? It's too big of a deal. I hate this! I just hate this!"

"Jack," Daniel said in a tone that told his husband something was wrong.

"Hey, Babe, come join me," Jack replied, patting the empty space next to him as he sat on the patio steps of the backyard.

The five youngest Jackson-O'Neills were playing outside with the girls helping Jack to keep watch. The three oldest children were at their various schools.

Jack reached out and took Daniel's hand in his.

"What's up?"

"Have you noticed anything strange with the Mouseketeers? I mean, the last couple of days, they've been ... I don't know ... they're just awfully ..."

"Quiet and distant. Every time they look at me I feel guilty, and I haven't a clue why."

"It's all three of them, Jack. I actually caught Noa crying this morning."

"Crying? Did she tell you why?"

"No, just something about singing a song; but it's not just her; I mean Jen and David ... there's just ..."

"Something's wrong," both men said in unison.

"I'll talk to Jen," Jack offered.

"And I'll take David." There was a silence. "Jack ..."

"Danny, they love us, and we love them."

"Maybe they aren't happy with us."

"Daniel, they're happy."

"It's just ... we're not exactly ... normal."

"To Netu, we're not. Danny, this crazy world doesn't even know what normal is anymore. Besides, I thought you didn't like labels."

"I don't."

"Normal is a label."

"I love you, Jack."

"Hey, Jen, how's it going?"

Jack picked up a figurine from a shelf on the teenager's wall and started to bob it up and down in his hands.

"Dad! Geez, and it's going just fine," the teenager answered, grabbing the item from her father's hands and putting it back on the shelf.

Jack put his hands in his pockets, and then raised his right hand rubbing it across his nose for a second.

"Jen, I would hope, that is, Danny and I hope, that you, David, and Noa know how much we love you, and that you can trust us."

"Dad, you know we do. I really have homework I need to do, so if this is just some ... checkup, everything's fine. Really, it is."

"You sure nothing's bothering you?"

"Dad, I have homework."

"Sure. I'll," he waved his hand in the air, "just be going then." He walked to her door and started to pull it shut. "We're here for you, Jen, in case you ever need to talk about ... oh, just anything."

"Daaaaad!"

Jack nodded and finally closed the door.

"Well, that went well," he quipped quietly as he headed downstairs.

"David, it's about time to go to bed," Daniel said, walking outside where David was looking through his telescope from his spot on the patio porch.

Jack and Daniel had set up an area that was just for the young boy's telescope and equipment so that he could look at the stars just like Jack did from the roof deck.

"It's such a clear night. Please, Daddy, another half hour."

"Okay, um, David, is there anything bothering you?"

"Bothering me? No."

Immediately, the boy looked through the telescope. Daniel could see his hands fidgeting, and he recognized the evasive tone in the boy's voice. It was a tone he'd often used himself to avoid sensitive subjects.

"David, at school, they're ... I mean, the other children, they aren't teasing you about ... anything?"

"No, Daddy. I'm fine. Hey, look at this. Come look, Daddy."

Daniel smiled and allowed himself to be lured into a discussion of the stars.

The family tucked into bed, Jack and Daniel snuggled together on the sofa.

"Any luck?" Daniel asked.

"Struck out big time. You?"

"Never even made it up to bat." Daniel smiled. "You know, before I met you I never used sports analogies." He laughed at the smug look on Jack's face, then sighed. "I feel it, Jack. There is something wrong."

"We could try Noa."

"No, I don't feel right about that. She's been so upset; I don't want to make it worse."

"Well, maybe we'll need to have a family meeting."

"We have to do something."

The next day, Daniel made a quick stop by the grocery store to pick up a few items they were running short of. In the cereal aisle, he smiled and greeted Gloria Payne who was doing her weekly shopping.

"We almost ran out of Froot Loops. In our house, that's a sin," Daniel joked, picking up a few boxes.

"I know what you mean, only Chloe is a Lucky Charms fanatic. Daniel, will you be at the Parent's Day on Friday, or is Jack going?"

"Parent's Day?"

Gloria saw the blank look on his face and filled him in on all the details.

"Maybe Noa lost the papers."

"Maybe. Thanks for telling me."

"Jack, I need to talk to you."

"I'm right here."

"No." Daniel looked around. "In the den. Um, put the babies in the ToddlerTown, and turn on the monitors, okay?"

Jack saw the urgent expression on his lover's face and did what was requested, putting the youngest family members in their specially made playpen. Then, he joined Daniel a few minutes later in the den. As soon as he walked in, Daniel closed the door.

"What's up?"

"I think I know what's going on with Noa."

"I'm waiting," Jack said anxiously.

"Jack, Noa's class is having a Parent's Day. I think she threw away, or lost, the paper telling us about it."

"Threw away? Noa? Why would she do that?"

"Because it's her first Parent's Day, and because of special circumstances, she can only take one parent." Jack looked perplexed. "Jack, she thinks she has to choose."

"Choose?" Suddenly, reality dawned on the retired General. "Danny, that's ... are you sure?"

"I think so. She has two new parents, Jack. How can a little girl be asked to do something like that?"

Jack sighed, but, now that they knew the problem, he knew they could solve it.

"Well, maybe that explains Noa, but what about Jen and David?"

"I don't know, but one child at a time."

"Let's go talk to her; she and ... you know, Danny, now that I think about it, the Mouseketeers have been spending a lot of time together."

"Yeah, more than normal."

"They're in Jen's room. Let's make sure ToddlerTown is still in one piece and ..."

"You mean, let's make sure your son hasn't broken out again?"

"My son?" Jack said, beaming with pride.

Daniel chuckled.

"He'd better be Special Ops, Jack, and not a prison escapee!"

"Maybe he'll be a magician," Jack teased.

"He's beautiful," Daniel said in all seriousness.

"Just like his daddy," Jack responded tenderly, pulling Daniel in for a kiss.

"They're all so different, and yet ..."

"We know, Danny; doesn't matter, but we know."

"We do. I love you."

"I love you, too."

It was the closest Jack and Daniel had come to admitting out loud that they knew which of them had fathered each of their children. They had worked hard to keep it a secret, but as the children got older, it was hard not to notice the obvious similarities to each of them. By now, though, the reasons for keeping it a secret didn't matter. Each man had long ago become a slave of love to each of their offspring, including those they had adopted.

The Munchkins and twins were having fun as they played in their secured area, so Jack and Daniel, portable monitors in hand, knocked on the door to Jennifer's room. Entering, they found the three siblings seated on Jennifer's bed. Chenoa was crying, and Jen was holding her. David was seated opposite the two girls and was holding Chenoa's hands.

Jack and Daniel were heartbroken. Obviously, whatever was going on was hurting their children much more than themselves.

"Okay, you guys, enough is enough," Jack said, handing the monitor he was holding to Daniel, then reaching out and picking up the sniffling toddler. She eagerly went into Jack's arms, burying her head in his shoulder. "Hey, Princess. Everything's okay."

Daniel placed both monitors on Jennifer's dresser, making sure that the volume on both of them was up; then he sat down on the bed and looked at the older children.

"We know what Noa's problem is, but we don't know what's going on with you two. How about sharing?" Jennifer and David looked at each other guiltily. "Jen, trust us."

"I do. We all do. That's ... We love you, both of you."

"And?"

She shook her head, and Daniel sighed. The archaeologist looked at Jack and nodded, wanting to fix the little girl's problem before continuing their talk with Jennifer and David. Jack sat down on a chair, holding the toddler in his lap. Daniel walked over and knelt down, taking one of Chenoa's hands in his.

"Noa, I saw Mrs. Payne in the store today. She told me about Parent's Day."

The little girl sniffled loudly, crying "Noa not choose."

"It's okay, Sweetie. You don't have to choose. Dad and I know you love us both."

"Noa," Jack said, "there are going to be lots of events as you grow up that probably only one of us can go to, but that's not a bad thing."

"Not?" she asked, rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

"No, because you know how Daddy and I like to have special time with each of our kids, so this will just be special time for one of us. We'll always do things together, and we'll always have special moments for each of us with you, and with your brothers and sisters."

"How choose?"

"Noa," Daniel said. "You don't have to choose. You never have to choose. You just tell us, and we'll decide. You're not choosing. We love you."

"We love you, Noa," Jack repeated.

"But sometimes ..." Jennifer's unexpected entry into the conversation had both Jack and Daniel looking over at her in surprise. She blinked and continued, "it's not that simple. I mean, choosing is part of life, and if you choose one, then maybe the other will be hurt. I, we, don't want to hurt anyone."

Jack and Daniel exchanged another look.

"Okay, Jen, what's your story?" Jack asked insistently.

The teenager crossed her arms and looked away.

"Jen, trust us," Daniel urged, moving to sit back on the bed next to her.

"My school is back in the Dark Ages," she mumbled.

"Jen," Daniel said, rubbing gently against her arm. "We need a little more detail."

"They're having a father-daughter dance. Can you imagine anything more ridiculous than that -- a stupid father-daughter dance."

She doesn't know who to ask, Jack.

That's obvious, Love. You should go.

Me? You're the Fred Astaire of the family.

"Stop it!" Jennifer demanded, earning surprised stares from her fathers. "Honestly, if you're going to do this ... whatever it is you two do sometimes, do it alone."

"Sorry," Daniel said. "Jen, both Jack and I would be honored to go to the dance with you. You're not going to hurt either of us by asking the other."

"But I don't know who to ask. Don't you understand? I love you both. How am I supposed to decide?"

Still keeping contact with her, Daniel said, "What if we both go?"

"Bo...both of you? Could you? Would you?" she asked, shifting to sit on her knees, facing Daniel but also looking eagerly at Jack.

"Sure, we would," Jack said.

"You won't feel ... I mean, there'll be a lot of ... parents, and uh ..."

"Jen, Jack and I have dealt with prejudice for years. We are not going to be embarrassed or hurt by it. The important thing is ... will you?"

"No. I want my fathers with me. Would you both take me to the dance?"

"We'd be honored," Daniel answered.

"I'll second that," Jack added.

"Thanks."

"Okay, Son," Jack said to David. "What's your problem?"

"Adventure Guides."

David told Jack and Daniel all about the Adventure Guides, that it was something he really wanted to do, but didn't know who to ask.

"Son, Danny and I can both do it. It doesn't have to be one or the other."

"It doesn't?"

Jack chuckled lightly, amazed that the geniuses of the family weren't that smart when it came to matters of the heart.

"No, it doesn't. We'll check it out. We've actually been wondering if you might want to join the Cub Scouts."

David smiled and felt like a weight had just been lifted off his shoulders.

"Listen up, Mouseketeers," Jack said assertively. He stood and plopped Chenoa back down onto the bed, and then he sat opposite Daniel. He reached out and took Daniel's hand in his and smiled. "We love all of you. There are probably going to be lots of times when only one of us will be able to attend some event or function, and maybe there will be times when you only want one of us. You have to trust us. Talk to us."

"Don't ever be afraid to tell us what you're feeling. I learned the hard way that it's important to share your feelings with the people you love. They help. They really do help."

Daniel treated his lover to a warm smile that communicated so much of their past and how Jack had helped the younger man to overcome so many insecurities and obstacles.

"Want both," Noa sniffled. "Song special."

"You know what, Princess? This is a special occasion, and your daddy and I aren't the best at ..."

"Jack?"

"We just told our children to be honest with us. We need to be honest with them, too." Daniel nodded, reluctantly. Jack looked at the Mouseketeers. "Breaking the rules is not something we condone, but for every rule, there's an exception. I think this is an exception."

Chenoa looked confused.

Jennifer said, "I don't think she understands, Dad."

Jack leaned over and tickled her.

"Noa, Daddy and I are both going to hear you sing!"

"Yeaaaaaaaaa!" she said, her tears finally going away.

She didn't understand anything else, but it didn't matter. Her parents were going to be there, together, and that's what mattered to the young girl.

Jack and Daniel spent a few more minutes with the three children, and then decided they'd better make sure the younger ones weren't getting into trouble.

"It's awfully quiet, Jack. I think Jonny is leading another breakout."

"Jonny always gets the blame," Jack said, standing and heading for the door.

"That's because he's always the one doing whatever it is that gets them into trouble," Daniel replied, walking out the door behind his husband.

"It's a setup. He's being framed," Jack teased.

"By whom? Ash?"

"No, Little Danny, our little genius." Daniel chuckled. "You're not arguing with me."

"Why bother, Babe? Jonny is just like you."

At the bottom of the stairs, Jack stopped suddenly, causing Daniel to bump into him, which was exactly what Jack wanted.

"And Little Danny is just like you. You keep getting me into trouble, Love; don't change a thing."

The lovers kissed, and then Daniel said with a wry smile on his face, "You know, I'm not sure if I should feel all ... mushy inside, or be insulted!"

Jack chuckled, gave Daniel a little spank on his rear end, and then headed to ToddlerTown.

"Jack, I spoke with the head of the program."

"And?"

"She understands, but says we aren't the only ones in a unique situation. She doesn't think it would be fair."

"Daniel ..."

"I know; we're both going," he said, smiling.

"If they give us a hard time, we pull her out."

"Agreed."

"Danny, let's tape it for the family. Noa would love that."

The two kissed, and then Daniel stepped back grinning. Jack looked at his husband and gave him an inquisitive look.

"Okay, what gives? You have that 'I have an idea' face."

"I just thought of something that might let us both go to the performance, legitimately," Daniel answered.

Jack whistled, and Daniel clapped and cheered their little girl as the short presentation ended. Jack switched off the video camera that he'd used to tape the performance. He smiled at his brilliant husband who had come up with the idea to offer to tape the entire performance for the school. The school could then offer copies to parents. The director of the program had loved the idea and agreed that one of them could accompany Chenoa as her official 'parent' while the other would be there as the school's volunteer cameraman.

"Who are they?" one of the older children asked.

Little Chenoa beamed and answered, "My daddies!" She ran up to the two, still all smiles. "See Noa?"

"We sure did, Princess," Jack said, picking her up.

Daniel leaned in and gave her a kiss, "And you were wonderful. We're so proud of you, Sweetie."

Chenoa basked in their love. She missed the stares from some of the other parents, but it wasn't important. Right now, to the two most important people in her life -- her dad and her daddy -- she was the center of the universe.

"You know, I even like the motto of the Adventure Guides: Friends Forever," Jack said as he reviewed a brochure on the group. "This'll be good for David."

"I think you should sign up for it, Jack," Daniel said as he dressed the twins for the day.

"We told David we'd both do it."

"And we can, but only one parent can sign up, and Jack, this is more your style."

"My style? Why?"

"Outdoors, sports," Daniel said, shrugging.

"Daniel, you are just as capable as I am, and you've survived more in the wilderness than any of these other parents could possibly imagine."

"I know, Babe, but I think you should be the main parent we sign up. I'll participate, and we can trade off sometimes, but I have a hunch this would be a perfect bonding experience for you and David."

"What about you?" Jack saw his husband's smirky smile and the knowing wink. "Right. What was I thinking? Rocks!" Jack teased, laughing.

"Wow!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Now that's a hot ..." Jack began.

"Jack, that's our daughter you're talking about."

"Oh, yeah. Hey, put on some clothes."

"Ah, Dad," Jennifer laughed, giving Jack a kiss. "I have clothes on."

"Not much."

"You look beautiful, Jen."

"You two look great!"

"Hey, Jen. Big night, eh?"

"Hi, Sam! Thanks for babysitting so Dad and Daddy can take me to the dance."

"Don't worry about it. You have a good time."

"I will; I have the two most handsomest men taking me."

Jack grinned, as did Daniel.

"She's prejudiced," Jack said.

"Just speaking the truth, Dad."

Sam watched the trio leave and smiled, having never imagined ten years ago that she'd be watching Jack and Daniel, married, escorting their teenage daughter to a dance. Jennifer was dressed in a long, pink gown, and her fathers wore silk shirts (yes, blue for Daniel and burgundy for Jack) with matching ties and black pants. The trio looked very dapper.

She'd already listened to Chenoa ranting about her school performance and how happy she had been that both her fathers had been there. The little girl had been overjoyed when her parents promised her they'd have Sam, Janet, Cassie, 'Grandpa' George and, most importantly for Chenoa, Teal'c over for dinner one night to watch the videotape of her performance. They'd already watched it once with the rest of the children. Sam had also dutifully admired, for both artist and parents, Chenoa's artwork which was placed on the refrigerator for daily smiles.

While Jack and Daniel had dressed, David had given Sam the details of his first meeting of the Adventure Guides which Jack had taken him to. She hadn't missed the gleam in the young boy's eyes when he told her about the first activity they had participated in: archery. Jack had hit the bulls-eye every time. The other fathers were amazed and envious. David had become an instant "favorite" of the other children, all hoping for private lessons from David's dad.

Who'd ever believe it? The General and the archaeologist, the men who have taken down every System Lord of note ... going to school dances and song recitals. She smiled. I believe it, every time I see the smiles in their eyes.

"So, Noa," Sam said, returning to the living room. "Tell me again about your program at school."

"Noa happy!"

That's what counts.

"Dad whis'd."

"Whistled," David said, seeing the blank look on Sam's face.

"Daddy clap."

"And cheered," David interjected.

"Noa happy," the toddler said again.

Like I said, that's all that matters -- being happy, and in this house, there sure is a lot of happiness!

Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really? 


End file.
